A Pretty Blue Light
by LovinoMargarita
Summary: After death Ruri became a servant of Rosiel, in doing so she became an angel. However, her only purpose she learns, isn't to be subjected to Rosiel's whims, but for something greater


Lapis lazuli

In other words,- me.

My name is Ruri Saiki and I go to a private catholic girls school. Sara Mudo is my best friend, she goes to my school too. I'll admit that I do kind of like Sara possibly too much. She stands up for me and looks after me.

But really, I like her brother too, Setsuna. He has Sara's blonde hair, and he's incredibly handsome for a boy. Something about him is off though. I can read auras, and while Sara's is soft and warm, his is ... different.

Something like wings seem to be following him around, a golden light like that of an angels.

Anyway, this is me. Let's begin with what happened last. Not first, because to do that would mean going back in time before everything. And right now, that doesn't seem fitting. So I'll start at the end and wind my what happened after 'the end'.

-0-0-

"Lazuli Darling, come here," Rosiel-Sama calls from his perch on the human furnature in the center of the room. Chaise longue I believe was the name of it. The red leather shone under the light that floods in from the large windows on the wall, but also from the light fixtures on the walls around us.

I come from the doorway of the small room I myself frequent as my own and watch as he turns his head to the side to look at me. His gorgeous locks shine with the faint movement and seem to have a rolling motion under the lights.

"I'll be taking my leave, bring me my coat." He said, I nodded and vanished into his room whilst he stood stretching from his seat. I return with the dark coat that reminded me of images I'd seen on TV back when I was a human, like a military jacket only there were no badges of honor on it. Along with it I brought the large scarf that Rosiel-Sama prefered to wear with it on occasion. Nearing, I hold it up and he slips his arms in, tugging the collar close and with a fast, clean movement pulls his hair free from beneath the jacket.

He takes the scarf from me and wraps it losely around his neck just as I offer it. "May I ask where?" I say, taking a step back both to be polite but also to let my eyes wander his form. Truly Rosiel-Sama is the most beautiful angel in heaven. Rosiel-Sama regards the wuestion with little care and says something about a meeting before leaving through the grand door of his chamber.

"Oh, and Lazuli Darling? Clean up after Katan would you?" he says before closing the door and leaving me here alone. I nod, if only for self gratification on acknowledging the order.

I take only a few steps before I arrive at a room join near Rosiel-Sama's room and in the center is a casket made of stone, a clean marble that would look lovely if it weren't stained with blood and the scars of coils running along it as the thing dwelling inside feeds. You may think it cruel of me to call him a thing, but seeing as the only parts of him I see are coils and the remains of what I assume to be a corpse, I find it hard to believe he was once an angle too.

Vaguely of the memories from when I was human, I remember a handsom man with blonde hair- a foreigner I thought, who had given me the Angel Sanctuary disk. That was Katan, if I'm correct. How he had ended up like this I haven't a clue. Raising a hand before me I feel power dwelling inside of me and I usher the command in my head and the blood slowly evaporates into little particles that seem to sparkle as they fade into oblivion. Nowadays it takes little to no effort to call upon my angle powers, for even simple tasks though I do feel a bit faint afterwards.

That might be a responce to using what isn't inherently mine. A month ago I was a mere human girl, a student at a school like so many others, and other than seeing aura's, there was nothing extraordinary about me. I was meek and plain and wasn't brave enough to go after anything I truly wanted. I adored Sara for being able to do what I couldn't, and for being my dear friend. Now that light was but a memory as I think back to it, some memories were sweet and others left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Going to Rosiel-Sama's room I begin picking up sheets that would usually be on the enormus bed, much to big for a single person, and pillows lay scattered on either side. Since being reborn as an angel I've come to learn alot, mostly about Rosiel-Sama though. Things like how he loves to tease people, is unkind to an angel named Sevotharte, and many more things. But one thing I've noticed is that his bed, no, his chambers are too big. Much to big for a single person, and I wonder some days, how lonely it must be to stand along in it all and to know that you are alone.

I hug one of his pillows to me at the thought and pray that maybe Rosiel-Sama won't be lonely now. Surely I can do something to lessen the feeling.

-0-0-

I awake in my own little room to the sound of a door slamming, I instantly get up and go to the doorway to watch as Rosiel-Sama tosses his scarf onto the chaise longue with a frown on his perfect face. What happened? What did Rosiel-Sama hear or see that would make him this annoyed?

Before I could ask, muchless move from the spot where I stood, Rosiel-Sama went to his own room with only a few quick strides of his long legs. He closes the door of his chamber an instant later and leaves me wanting to know now more than ever what had happened. But I can't ask. Or I guess it's more like I'm too scared to ask.

Retreating to my room I sit down on the small bed and clasp my hands together and pray that it's not that bad. I only want to see Rosiel-Sama smile.

-0-0-

It's the next day that I find Rosiel-Sama sitting in his room chewing on this thumb nail. I want to tell him that that is a dreadful habit, that it could rip the nail off, but the mood emmiting from him is a dark blue and purple- something like anger fuled dark thoughts that could be turned on me in a spilt second no doubt.

His usual angelic aura of golds and whites and pristine pastel colors like blue and green are hidden among these dark clouds, and I wonder how to disperse them. Without thinking of a way, I end up helping him slip on a robe of illuminate silken colors and leave to bring him tea as always.

Stopping with the tea pot in my hand, the warm pot radiates heat and I hold it for a second in my hands wishing the warmth was something I could emit to make Rosiel-Sama feel better. How distressing it is to see someone you care for feeling so low. Maybe if I were smarter, or prettier... maybe if I was more like Sara I could so something. I don't know what she would do but I have a feeling she would have been able to lighten the mood surrounding Rosiel-Sama. Thats something I always envied her for.

Handing Rosiel-Sama the cup he takes it and ushers me away as he stands and goes to Katan's quarters. A thought slips into my head as I watch him go; how could that thing offer him more comfort than me?

Instantly I feel the guilt but I can't help but feel so totally useless now. Not knowing what to do I excuse myself and decide to go for a walk in the garden to clear my thoughts. 


End file.
